izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Warmth
A girl sat up on a hilltop, it was midnight, most people would have to be crazy to go outside at this late hour, but, she wasn't like most people. She stared up at the starless sky, admiring the beautiful shade of blue, this was the time where she would let her mind wander, and reminisce in memories of her past...memories of life. She could still remember what it felt like to live, to have warm flesh, shining eyes, and a beating heart...but now her skin was pale and cold, her eyes dull and lifeless, and her heart had stopped working many decades ago... When she was alive, she was pretty, beautiful, even, and was a kind spirit...until people started picking on her for making things... "Hey, look at Devra, what is she doing?" "I think she's making a doll." "Out of her sleeve? Geez, what a freak!" It started as nothing...but then they would call her names... "Hey, look, it's the town's witch!" They would taunt her... "Get on your broomstick and fly, witchy!" And when she tried to fight back... "Stop it! Leave me alone!" Nothing... "What are you gonna do? Put a curse on us?" She hated them, she hated them all, they had forced her into a corner, in which held nothing but pain, sadness, and suffering... Now, on the hilltop, she broke down and cried, but no tears would come to her. She wondered why for a moment, but soon remembered why she couldn't cry anymore. She then remembered one night, she was sitting in her room, with a pocketknife she had stolen from her father...She started to slice the skin on her arm open. Crimson blood dripped from her wounds, she held back tears as she kept cutting, vertical, horizantal, and diagonal, until she had created a word. Perfect. She always told herself that she was perfect the way she was, but she was starting to doubt that, she couldn't let herself forget... She looked at her arm now, she could still see the word she had cut into it, decades ago. It was a permanent reminder, to let herself know she was perfect the way she was, and no one could tell her otherwise. All her sorrows of life had left her, when her life was taken. Sadly, what had also left, was her mercy... She would wreak havoc on those who had wronged her, torment them for as long as they lived, and she showed no mercy or pity, even when they were crumpled to the floor, bruised and bleeding before her. She showed no kindness, because had they shown kindness to her? No... Now, all her tormenters had perishef either by fate, or by her hand, and all she wanted, was to feel again... It's true, she could grasp and touch, but she could not feel the softness of an animal's fur, or the warmth of someone's flesh, those were feelings she missed most of all... She felt as if no one in the world would ever share her burden... Then she heard a voice, this startled her, she had never heard anyone out this far away from the town, this late at night. She was prepared to maim them, when she heard that the voice wasn't speaking English, it was speaking a language she had taught herself to read and speak...It was beautiful Romainian. "Dragostea mea...? Este ca tine?" She turned, it was almost impossible to make out the figure in the darkness, not to mention the fact that it was wearing entirely black, but her keen eyes picked them out almost instantly. "Vellion...?" She asked. The boy nodded and approached her, "What are you doing out here?" "Thinking..." She replied. "Of what?" He sat down in the slightly damp grass beside her. She looked up into the sky, "My life...I miss being alive..." He gave her a questioning look, "Why on Earth would you?" The girl looked down at her hands, "Warmth..." She murmered, "I wish I could feel the warmth of another again," She turned and placed a hand on his cheek, but still, she felt nothing. "Devra..." He began. "Don't call me that!" She snarled, it brought back too many painful memories... He recoiled for a moment. She blinked and inhaled, "I-I'm sorry...G-Go on." He relaxed and continued, "You don't have to feel to be happy..." "You don't understand, Vellion...I'm alone...No one could understand." "Don't I? I'm half vampire, do you know what that would mean for me?" He asked her. She looked into his orange eyes, she knew the answer, but she shook her head anyway. "It means I can't feel anything either..." He said, taking her hands in his. "It means I don't know warmth or softness, but it doesn't matter to me, because I'm perfect the way I am, and so are you." Perfect... She looked at her arm and saw the word written there. She smiled, it didn't seem as painful now... He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly, "You're not alone, Devi..." He said. "You'll never be alone..." Devi looked up at Vellion with her dull green eyes, but now they seemed to have a certain shine. Vellion looked back at her, and smiled slightly. Without warning, Devi sat up taller and pressed her lips against Vellion's. Both lips were cool and untouched, but neither one of them could feel the icy coldness of the other, and even if they could, they wouldn't have cared. When they broke apart, Devi pressed her forehead against Vellion's in a caring way, "Thank you..." She murmured. Vellion smiled a little more. "I love you..." "I love you too, Devi..." Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:VADR Category:Invader Gia